Unconventional Coupling
by TheSpaceBetweenUs
Summary: A collection of one-shots the pair up some of Twilights unconventional pairings. Staring: Bella, Billy, Charlie, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Phil, Jessica, Sam, Leah, Seth and Harry
1. Leah and Seth

Leah sighed as she slumped herself down on the sofa. She had hoped that the Mexican Stand-off between the two groups would have developed into some sort of fight and she would have been able to kill at least one vampire. Why did they have to be so bloody civilised?!

Seth was on the phone to their mother, to let her know that they were both safe and that it was all clear. Leah shook her head, she was frustrated, maybe a night in Port Angeles and a stranger would be the answer.

"Mom told me to tell you to heat up the left over casserole for dinner tonight." Seth said as he sat down next to his sister.

"I'm going out, so you'll have to do that yourself." She replied as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Seth frowned as he watched his sister. What was wrong with her? They had survived what could have been a potential blood bath, and she was acting like the whole world was doomed. He waited for her to emerge from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. He hesitated, does he follow her to her bedroom or wait until she's dressed?

Shaking his head, Seth got up and followed her, he could always look away when she was getting dressed. Seth stood in the doorway as Leah sat down on her bed, she gave him a look that meant 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Out."

"Why?"

"To get laid!" she shouted angrily. "I'm horny, okay?"

Seth sat down next to her on the bed and frowned, he didn't think about her getting horny, would that make someone act all moody?

"Get out Seth, I need to get dressed."

Instead of leaving the room, Seth placed his hand on Leah's thigh. He looked up at her shocked face and gave a lop-sided grin, slowly he moved his hand further up her thigh until the vanished under the towel.

Leah's skin burned as Seth's fingers traced over her thigh, it had been too long since anyone had touched her in such a way. Way too long. She was horny, sure she wanted this but did she want Seth to do this?

"Stop," she said, but she didn't move his hand away.

"I can help. Let me help." Seth said, he moved his hand to the top of the towel and gave it a pull. The towel opened to reveal Leah's naked body.

With one hand, Seth pushed Leah down on the bed. Hovering over her, Seth leaned down and placed a kiss on her open lips. She tasted of honey, her shower gel, so sweet. When Leah didn't protest, Seth got bolder. Looking at her breast, he wondered how they tasted. Lightly kissing down her throat, Seth took her breast in his hands and gently took a nipple into his mouth. Leah moaned, as she held onto the sheets under her. This was wrong, she knew she had to stop this but she didn't want to. In a split second, Leah had flipped them both, so she was on top.

"Fuck this," She muttered to herself as she got up.

Unbuttoning Seth's trousers and pulling them down to release his dick. Leah grabbed hold and quickly began to pump it. She was in no mood for games, she needed it _now._ Seth cried out as Leah continued to pump him, he had never felt like this before. Suddenly she let him go, and he whimpered only for his eyes to widen as Leah straddled him. Seth watched as Leah lined his cock up to her pussy and slowly sunk down on it. She let out a moan that sounded like heaven to Seth's ears.

She began to move then, and Seth was lost. Her slick, wet hole seemed to swallow his cock and he watch in amazement at Leah. Her head was tilted backwards, and her breathing was laboured. She moaned as she tightened around him. She had hit her orgasm, and he too was close.

"Leah!" he cried as he came, losing his load in her.

He had just fucked his sister, and he wanted to do it again.


	2. Jessica and Charlie

It was a regular day at the job. He was sat in his car, waiting to hand out any traffic tickets. Bella was in the house cooking food and when he got home he would be welcomed by the smell of home cooked food.

 _Yeah, right._

In truth, half of that was true, he was in his cruiser waiting to hand out traffic tickets. But Bella wasn't at home, and there wouldn't be any home cooked food waiting for him. How could she leave like she had? How stupid of her! When she got back home, he was going to ground her until she turned 40, at least.

A old Toyota truck sped past, it wasn't doing to much over the limit but Charlie was in one of those moods where he didn't care. Flipping on his lights, Charlie set off after the Toyota, a little grateful that they weren't in the town limits. The Toyota pulled over and Charlie followed suite. He knew who the car belonged too, and he gave a rue smile, thought this wasn't professional at all he didn't care.

Jessica Stanley was sat behind the wheel looking scared.

 _Good_ , Charlie thought, _She should be scared_.

"C-cheif Swan! I am so sorry!" She stammered as Charlie bent down to look at her through the window. "I won't do it again. Promise."

"I have to write you a ticket." Charlie said, trying to hold in his grin. This would be the third time this month she would have a ticket for speeding.

"Please, don't. If I get another ticket, my parents will take the car off me! There must be another way, please." She begged, panicked.

 _Another way? Hmmm_.

"Get out of the car." Charlie snapped as he opened the door. He had a plan, _another way -_ so to speak.

Jessica gingerly cut the engine and stepped out. Once out of the car, Charlie spun her around and threw her up against the car. Taking out his handcuffs, Charlie put them on her before grasping her elbow and marching her into the trees. Once they were out of the view of the road, Charlie threw her up against the nearest tree and Jessica gave a cry.

"Another way? I can think of one." Charlie said, pressing his body against hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly

"Hush, I'm giving you the ticket."

Moving his hands around to the front of Jessica's jeans, Charlie popped the buttoned and unzipped them, pushing them down to the floor, her panties following. Pulling her hips towards him and her shoulders down, Jessica was bared open to him.

 _Finally_.

Pushing down his own trousers and boxers, he began stroking himself as he stared at her. He was going to fuck her hard. Lining himself up with her pussy, he grabbed hold of her waist as slammed himself inside her. Jessica screamed at the sudden intrusion and Charlie cursed. She had been a virgin, why didn't she tell him?

Taking the handcuffs off her, Charlie waited for her to stop sobbing before he began to move. The plan to roughly take her went out the window as Charlie slowly pulled out and back in. She gave a small moan as she held onto the tree for dear life. She wasn't enjoying this.

"You want me to stop?" He gritted out, he didn't want to but, God, she could report him.

"N-no." She bit back her sob and Charlie pulled out.

Pulling her down to the floor, Charlie pulled off her shoes and her trousers and did the same with his own. Spreading her legs, Charlie moved between them, supporting his weight on his forearms, he slowly entered her. Jessica gave a loud moan, and Charlie smiled, that was the sound he wanted to hear. Jessica held onto Charlies arms as he slowly began to move. As her moans got louder, Charlie began to sped up, soon his balls were slapping against her as she held on tightly.

"I'm going to cum!" Charlie hissed, he was so close.

"Not in me, I'm not on anything!" Jessica said panicking and Charlie cursed her. Stupid girl!

Pulling out, Charlie moved so he was over her face, grabbing her head he shoved his cock in the mouth and began moving. Jessica gagged, but Charlie didn't care a he let out a grunt and came, squirting his semen into her mouth. Pulling away, Charlie grabbed his boxers and trouser, hastily getting dressed while Jessica lay on the ground panting.

"Get dress and go back to your car, tell no one of this and I'll forget your ticket." Charlie said as he walked away.

Settling back in the cruiser, Charlie watched as a very flustered Jessica got into her car and drove away, giving a smile at the though of being able to fuck her again when he caught her speeding. He would just need a condom with him next time.


	3. Bella and Jasper

Alice had been gone for twenty minutes, leaving me and Jasper in the small hotel suite. I kept pacing, trying to keep my mind from making wild images, mom still wasn't answering.

"Stop it, she'll be fine." Jasper softly spoke and I could feel a wave of calm sweep over me. It helped but not by much.

"She has never been good with a phone, she keeps forgetting to charge them." I laughed without humour.

"She's just forgotten to charge it. Just wait, she'll call you soon and all this worrying will be for nothing."

"What happens if she doesn't call? Edward said that James got away, he could be anywhere by now. Renee could be in trouble and that's why she's not answering the phone." I could feel the panic rising in me, but I couldn't stop. "What is something has happened to her, oh God, it would be my fault!"

Jasper was in front of me in a flash, he took my face in his hands stopping me from talking. A calm soothing warmth washed over me and I felt my eyes close, it felt real nice.

"This isn't helping you, you need a distraction." Jasper muttered, moving his hands so they held mine.

"Like what?" I asked, my eyes opened and met his.

"Like this."

Slowly, he leaned forward and his lips touched mine. I let out a sigh as I leant into the kiss, it was sweet. Real sweet. All too soon jasper pulled away and I could feel myself pout. That was it? Jasper gave a laugh as he pulled back and I made a split second decision. As fast as I could I crashed my lips to his kissing with such need. One hand cupped my cheek as the other wrapped around my wait, pulling me closer. Grabbing hold of his shirt, my mouth openedto give him better access, give him all of me. The worry had completely vanished, now my whole body tingled as anticipation pooled in my gut. In a blur, I was lying on the bed, Jasper hovering over me. I was panting, wanting.

"Beautiful." Jasper murmured

Placing butterfly kisses down my jaw and throat, Jaspers cold hands ripped open my shirt and traced down my sides. My back arched off the bed as I shuddered. In one swift motion my bra was ripped off, leaving my breast exposed to him. My hand found his shirt buttons and slowly I began to open it. I must have been too slow for Jasper because he pushed my hands off and in his fast vampire movement, his shirt was gone. I gasped when I saw all the scars over his body.

"Don't," he dismissed leaning down and giving me a kiss. "Only feel this."

He took my nipple in his mouth then, sucking gently on it. Crying out, I felt as Jasper sent wave after wave of pleasure to me. My body tingled, every stroke, every touch, every caress seemed to be tenfold. I was still fully clothed from the waist down, yet I had never felt better. My eyes closed, my hand woven into his hair, I let out a scream as my body fell over the edge.

"More" I whispered, I needed more.

Jasper pulled away, my nipple leaving his mouth with a 'pop'. His hand lay flat over the band of my jeans, a glint of pure lust could be seen in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, please." I begged.

At blinding speed i was completely naked before him. Jasper kneeled at my feet, looking over me. I could feel the appreciation, the lust coming off him, and it felt good. He placed his hands on my knees and opened my legs, so I was exposed to him completely. Leaning down, Jasper kissed his way up my inner thigh and my breath caught in my throat. The difference in temperature only heighten everything as his lips found my clit. My hips rose off the bed as I grabbed the sheets on the bed. I got closer and closer to the edge of sanity as Jasper slowly pushed one of his long cold fingers into me.

"Oh God!" I sounded off as another finger joined the first. I didn't hold back vocally as I came, screaming out begging for more.

"Jasper, Bella. I'm back" Alice called out from the other.

Jasper pulled away and called out to her. He gave me a small smile as he leaned down a kissed me. The promise never spoken, but it was still there. We would continue this one day.


	4. Alice and Charlie

I knocked on the door, Bella was waiting in her room for me and Charlie was in the kitchen. The door would be opened in three...two...one.

"Alice! Come in, she's waiting for you." Charlie made a sweeping motion with his arm as he let me in. "Thanks for doing this, I...I'm."

"What are friends for?" I gave a laugh.

I could understand where Charlie was coming from, with a broken leg Bella couldn't bath alone, and no father really wants to see their daughter like that. I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and made my way up them to help Bella. A image flash through my mind, so sudden yet so vivid. Bella was sleeping on the sofa in her living room while me and Charlie were entangled together, not 10 feet from her on the living room floor. It was hot, and I was turned on.

"Alice?" Bella called to me and I shook my head.

 _Keep it together Alice, he's human._

I knew this day would come, I mean I had seen it. Here I was lying on the floor in the living room. Bella was sleeping on the sofa and Charlie was having an argument with himself. Me? I was just waiting for him to give in and walk down those stairs, I had seen it all happening already. I knew when I agreed to 'sleep over' that this would happen. Secretly, I wanted this but I would never admit it out loud. You wouldn't get me to say it.

"You fucking sick, perverted old man!" I heard Charlie curse himself and I couldn't help but smile. If only he knew.

I had purposely worn a lacy babydoll tonight, to get a reaction out of Charlie as I popped upstairs to the bathroom. I wiggled my behind, and smiled innocently as Charlie stood in his doorway transfixed on me. It was exciting, and now I was just waiting for him to come down here so we could continue. Rosalie once told me it was the anticipation of what was to come that made some things more exciting and I had to agree. I think I was already wet just from waiting.

Charlie had stopped pacing around his room, but he hadn't stopped talking to himself. He wanted to come down, but he was worrying about Bella and the age gap. The vision hadn't changed though, and soon he would be down here...

Just like that, his bedroom door opened and he was on the stairs. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep as Charlie sat in the chair byg the door. His breathing was labored as he watched me. Not wanting to keep the pretense up, I shifted around and opened my eyes looking straight at Charlie who froze and held his breath.

"Sorry." He whispered, he stood up and began to make his way out of the room

"Wait, don't go." I said, sitting up. He couldn't go, not now.

Hesitating, Charlie turned to look at me and I knew, soon we would be entwined on the floor. Charlie moved so he was kneeling on the floor, his face close to mine. He was so close that if I tilted my head then our lips would touch. I wanted to taste him, badly.

I could see the internal battle flash through Charlie's eyes before his lips crashed to mine, my arms wrapped around him and I kicked the covers off me as Charlie lowered us down onto the makeshift bed. Charlie pressed his body onto mine, and I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh. Desire pooled in the pit of my stomach and I let out an appreciative moan.

Warm hands pulled at the straps of the babydoll until they reached my elbows so my breasts were freed from its confines. Pulling away from my lips, Charlie set his sights on my breasts. His mouth clamped around my left breast while his hand massaged my right, pinching the nipple every so often. My back arched, pushing my breasts to him further as a moan left my lips. Bella stirred and I stared wide eyed at her sleeping figure, praying she wouldn't wake. Charlie didn't stop, either he hadn't heard her or he just didn't care. I wished I could have use my strength and speed to rip this babydoll off and flip up over but I couldn't and so I had accept that my arms were restricted and I couldn't touch him. Charlie switched his attention to the other breast as he bit on the nipple. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in as my head fell back as I stared at the ceiling.

 _Christ, what was he doing to me?_

Charlie pulled away and leaned up, capturing my lips with his. His hand pulled the babydoll up so it bunched under breasts and he cupped me over my underwear.

"Charlie, please." I whispered, I don't know what I was begging for but Charlie seemed to.

He moved so his face was hovering over my panties and very slowly he licked his lips. I stared wide-eyed as Charlie latched his lips over my panties and started sucking. Panting, I shifted my hips raising them further off the floor. He was close, so close to where I wanted him. Briefly my eyes flickered towards Bella, giving a silent pray I wiggled my hips.

"Charlie, I need you."

"I know."

Charlie pulled away and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up in ease. Next were his boxers letting his cock spring free, not wanting to have any clothing between us, I removed the babydoll and wiggled out of my panties. Holding his cock, Charlie moved between my thighs and rubbed the tip across my opening. It seemed like forever before Charlie finally entered me but damn was it worth it.

I had heard vampire say that sex with a human was amazing, having a warm body that close was said to be an experience that was unmissable.

Damn were they right.

It felt like the warmth from Charlie's body was warming me up as he entered me. The feeling so unfamiliar was the best thing I had felt in a long time and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, trying to meld our bodies together. I whimpered and moaned as I was taken to ecstasy. I forgot about Bella, I forgot about Jasper. There was only Charlie and me, on this floor at this very minutes. All that mattered was us. My back arched as the most intense orgasm ripped through me and my mouth opened letting out the most feral sound I had ever made. Charlie collapsed down on top of me panting hard.

"Jesus." He whispered after he caught his breath.

"Yeah..."

An image flashed through my mind. I was on all fours, facing a sleeping Bella as Charlie fucked me from behind. I smiled as I felt Charlie move, his erection evident. We weren't done yet


	5. Rosalie and Charlie

Everyone was fussing over the tiniest of details. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were waiting outside to greet guests as they started to arrive. Esme and Carlisle were walking around somewhere, probably with Phil. Alice and Renee were with Bella. Charlie was in the kitchen nursing a whiskey and I was sitting in my room, bored.

It shouldn't really be about me, I know, but what can I say? I'm selfish.

I needed to do something, anything, that would ruin the wedding if I was caught. I didn't want to get caught, but I wanted that extra added thrill. Not really knowing what I wanted, I went off in search of Charlie.

Charlie scrubbed up well, I had to admit, but I can see his hand shaking from here. He was nervous. A smile crept over my face, I could conquer my boredom and ease Charlie's nerves all at once. With a semi-plan formed I went and stood next to Charlie and waited for him to speak first. I didn't have to wait long.

"Is this really happening? Are they really getting married?" He asked quietly

"Yes."

"Is it selfish of me to say that I'm freaking out?"

"No."

"I'm freaking out, a lot."

"You need to relax." I said, moving to stand in front of him. "I can help with that."

"How?"

I smiled as I took the glass from his hand and placed it on the counter. Slowly I knelt on the floor, undoing his trousers and pulling them down with me. I paused, looking up at his face, he didn't stop me which was a good thing. Pulling down the waistband of his boxers, I took his cock in my hand and slowly began to pump the shaft. Flicking my tounge over the tip, Charlie gave a moan as he gripped the counter behind him. Without breaking eye contact, I took Charlie's cock in my mouth and I rewarded with a buck of his hips. I made short work of my task as I bobbed my head, swirled my tounge and massaged his balls. Soon Charlie was cumming in my mouth and not wanting to ruin my dress, I swallowed every drop.

I pulled back to see Charlie panting hard, but I wasn't finished. I lifted my dress and took off my panties before backing up and sitting on the countertop directly in front of Charlie. Spreading my legs and moving the dress out of the way, I pressed my fingers to my clit. Charlie's cock twitched as he was me slip a finger into my pussy. I pushed another finger into me as I pumped them in and out. My thumb circling my clit as I brought myself closer to the edge.

"I need you here, right now." I told him as I picked up the pace. Faster, faster I was nearly there. Charlie moved, and held my hand pulling it away and stepping between my legs. He entered me and began to move frantically, as if we had little time and needed to be quick.

Well we did really, there was a wedding on today.

"Shit, I'm going to come!" He shouted as he gripped onto my waist and slammed into me one last time. Emptying himself in me, he lent forward panting hard.

Charlie pulled away and I hoped down, pulled on my panties and walked away. Walking into the room where Bella was getting ready, I offered my services and began brushing her hair. She'd never know that moments ago I had Charlie between my thighs.

An hour later, I was stood at the front watching Bella and Charlie walk down the aisle. The images of the pair fund flashed trough my mind and I heard Edward growl lowly. A large smile plastered on my face, I turned to look at Edward who was staring at me with an utter shocked expression.

If I could, I would have laughed right there.


	6. Bella and Billy

I lightly traced the curve of Bella's spine as she lay on the bed next me, she gave a giggle and I smiled. Bella stretched before she popped her head on her arm and looked at me an amused smile on her face.

"Didn't we agree this wasn't going to happen again?" She asked

"We did, but here we are."

"Here we are."

She reached over and traced my jawbone before she lightly moved down my throat and across my collar bone. She stopped when she reached my shoulder and reach over and placed a kiss there. My have grabbed a handful of her long brown locks as I lifted her head to give her a kiss. As always, Bella was only to eager to respond, lifted her leg over me so she was straddling me. I could feel my cock stir, and I grabbed her waist pulling it down to grind against my cock. I groaned into the kiss, I needed her again.

I didn't know how long this would carry on, and I was more than willing to take whatever I could while I was still able too. Guiding my cock to her open pussy, I slide in watching Bella arch backward and gasp in awe. God, this woman was beautiful.

Bella placed her hand on my chest as he sat up, slowly moving up and down on my cock. It was slowly, sensual, full of love. I wasn't just fucking Bella Swan.

I was making love to her.

My fingertips lightly traced up her sides until I got to her breasts, from past experience I knew Bella loved to have them played with. She loved to have her nipples pinched and lately she had wanted me to bite them. Anything she wanted I was more than willing to give her. Rolling her nipples between my fingers, Bella moaned out in response.

"Oh God, Billy." She cried, she moved a hand to her clit and furiously began rubbing it. Moving my hands to her hips, I began helping her move up and down while I thrusted my hips upwards.

She was close, I was close.

I could feel my balls tightening as the walls in her vagina clenched. Bella gave a cry as she stopped moving, her orgasm ripping through her. Picking up the pace, I pumped into her a few more times before I gave a groan as I released into her. Bella slumped forward, her head resting on my shoulder. I brushed her hair from her face, she had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

She looked beautiful.

"I have to go soon, I need to start getting dinner ready for Charlie." She spoke quietly and I sighed. Reality was calling us.

We lay in each other's arms for some time, neither talking just enjoying our time together. We never got much time together, so being able to lay together was special. I didn't know how long we had left together, soon I would lose her but for now she was in my arms.

The jingle of her phone pulled me out of my revive as Bella pulled away and got out of bed. She talked quietly on the phone before she turned to me with a sad smile.

It was time she left.

I sat waiting for her in the living room, the happy mood from earlier was gone. Bella walked out of the bathroom and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't be mad," she whispered "it can't be helped."

"I know." I admitted.

"I'll text you." She promised as she placed another kiss on my cheek before she got up and walked to the door.

"Wait," I said wheeling over to her. "What if we came out to Charlie, to Jacob. What if we told people we were a couple, we could stop hiding." I was clutching at straws, I knew that but I didn't care.

"He's your best friend, do you really want to lose him?" She asked

"For you, I would. Call me silly but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Bella gave a smile and she leaned down for a kiss. I had said it to her, I had told her how I felt. Bella pulled back, smiling at me.

"We'll talk about how we will tell Charlie because I love you too."


	7. Bella and Phil

The front door slammed shut and Phil shouteds out.

"Anyone about?"

"Yeah! I'm upstairs." I replied, putting my book down. I was re-reading Wuthering Heights.

I could hear Phil's footsteps on the stairs and then my door opened. Phil stood in my doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed and an extremely seductive smile on his face. These lustful thought had started the first time I had met him, it's jut a shame that he was dating my mother.

"Renee not home yet?" He asked

"No. She hasn't called either." I gave a small laugh "She's probably off on another adventure."

"Maybe. It gives us some time alone." Phil pushed off the door frame and walked further into the room. My breathing hitched, how I wished he was mine.

Phil began to unbutton his shirt S he sat down on the edge of my bed and I crawled closer placing a kiss on his cheek. This secret affair began a few months ago, one night after he had drank a little too much as my mother was out. I was 17, he was nearing 40 but I didn't care. He was my first, I gave myself completly to him and I would for the rest of my life. I loved him.

"I need you, baby." I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Take your clothes off" he muttered as he unbuckled his belt and pushing his jeans down his legs. He was left in his black boxers with a very noticible bulge. I could feel myself getting wet as I pulled my top over my head and disagarded my jeans. Left in just my bra and panties, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

Lowering me onto the bed, Phil hovered over me planting kisses down my neck before gently nipping at my breast. Palming my breast through my bra, Phil flashed me a smile before lifting my bra up and letting my breast fall out. Taking my left nipple into his mouth he began to suck it while he rolled my right in between his fingers. I let out a gasp as he gently bit my nipple.

"Phil!" I gasped, as my fingers wove into his hair pushing him closer. I tightened my legs around him feeling his erection press again me. "I want to taste you."

Phil let my nipple leave his mouth with a pop and gave me a shocked look. I had never given him a blowjob before, but I wanted to. Standing at the edge of the bed, Phil lowered his boxers and took me by the hand guiding me to my knees.

I had seen his cock before but not up close. As pre-cum leaked out the tip I licked my lips in anticipation. Wrapping my hand around his shaft I opened my mouth and took his tip. He gave a groan as he slid further in. Moving my head and gently sucking, I took my cues from the noises Phil made, he held the back of my head guiding me in my movements.

"That's right, shit Renee! Your so good!" He called out causing me to stop.

I let his cock fall out of my mouth as I stared at him wide-eyed up at him. Did he really call me Renee? He seemed to notice his blunder as he looked down at me.

"Shit! Bella - I'm sorry I..."

"Do I mean anything to you?" I asked as I stood up, tears threatened to spill a I tried not show him how hurt I was.

"Don't be like that, you know I enjoy spending time with you." He said as he cupped my cheek. "I just made a mistake."

"I love you" I whispered to him and he gave a sigh and dropped his hand. No.

"Look, Bella. This has been fun - really fun. I love the feel of your body and the way you cry out but that's it. Surly you knew this, I'm married to your mother for fuck sakes!" Phil spun around a reached for his boxers, slipping them on before turning back to me. "Maybe we should stop this."

A sob escaped my lips as I watched him pick up his clothes and walk out of my room. I instantly felt humiliated and betrayed, how could he do this to me? I gave him everything! I fell to the floor and cried until no more tears came out. Once the tears stopped, my hurt began to turn to hate. I was going to make him pay for what he had done - he wasn't just going to leave me like that.

I stood up and made my way to school bag, opening the side pocket and taking my phone out. I hit my speed dial and waited as the phone connected.

"Bella?"

"Hey dad, can you help me please?" I whispered, trying to sound as hurt as possible.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"It's Phil," I cried, "he's hurt me."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can." Charlie said before he hung up.

 **So there we have it guy! The final one-shot! I hope you enjoyed them. Let me know which one was your favourite!**

 **As I currently have Secret Liasins on hold as I rework the storyline, I'm looking to were another short story. Would you like the story to be a continuation of the Charlie/Jessica one shot? Would you like another pairing - I have a poll up on my profile go vote to let me know! Please leave a review! Thanks to all who have already left one!**

 **Until next time my lovely readers!**


End file.
